


Outer Space

by zephyryllis (SupernaturalMystery306)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Castiel, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bottom Dean, Castiel is a bastard at first, Following the superiors' orders, Interspecies Sex, Mild torture, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Scientific concepts twisted around to cater to my own needs, Scientist Dean, Space AU, Theory of panspermia followed, Top Castiel, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/zephyryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, Head of the Astrophysics Department at NASA, <i>finally</i> had a lead regarding a question that had been plaguing scientists for centuries- the creation of life itself.  Right before he vanished, in the middle of the night.</p><p>***</p><p><i></i><span class="u"><b>Panspermia</b>:</span><br/>The theory that life on the earth originated from microorganisms or chemical precursors of life present in outer space and able to initiate life on reaching a suitable environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

> Concepts used are not my own. These are also not my own opinions. I have taken a few liberties with scientific things, but I'll try to keep them as accurate as possible.
> 
> There will be torture in this, although not major.  
> This also contains interspecies sex, which is non-con (at first), so please approach that as you want.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy it. Updates will be spontaneous, and I cannot promise when I will update.

The human brain is a beautiful organ. The amount of things it can come up with is astounding - various answers for one question, different ways to approach a situation, believing in something that isn't tangible, to name a few. It is truly magnificent. Most of all, it is _curious_.

Many a time, people had realized or discovered things which were beyond the simple man's thoughts. At times like those, there would a be a revelation, and everyone would try to find out more, talk about it, discuss and share the knowledge.

One such topic of discussion was the creation of life itself. It was indeed a very perplexing question, one that had been debated upon for centuries. People had a lot of theories, and a lot of them were plausible too.

But no one actually knew what happened which caused the Earth to be the way it was.

Was life simply an accident- a phenomenon that had come into being just because of environmental factors? If so, what had caused these factors to materialize in an otherwise desolate planet?

Or had it been created by the Supreme Almighty- the one who had the ultimate power? 

Some said that it came into being due to inorganic compounds and the very first creation; bacteria. Or that it was a result of asteroids colliding with the Earth.

No one really knew.

There had never been any proof of any of these theories being true.

Until Dean Winchester came around. Until he witnessed something that was potentially the biggest discovery since the beginning of human life.

And then-

He disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. :)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com).


End file.
